Sphinx (PowerForm)
Sphinx '''is the Guardian of Amset Ra's Golden Sword and he's one of Amsets pets, the other one being Scorpio. Both of them can be used by Amset as Power Forms. Personality Sphinx is a ferocious and brutal beast known for it's tremendous strength and incredible durability. Sphinx completely obeys Amset Ra and nobody else. Sphinx can also act on his own but without Amset Ra to guide him, he's unrestrained. Sphinx doesn't care about his allies as he defeated Cobra by biting him because he wanted to help him. His master Amset didn't care that he did it either. He also didn't show any remorse about the action and wanted to defeat DiamondLord and Telicis (PowerForm) on his own, without any help. Sphinx is regarded as Amset's more powerful and dangerous guardian as he can easily overpower opponents like DiamondLord, Telicis and a majority of the PowerForms in the DocSoul. Powers and Abilities '''Super Strength: Due to Sphinx's giant size, which is comparable to Octo's and DocGod's, he has immense physical strength. He is one of few who can hold his own and fight against Noa Doc's best Power Form DocGod easily. His impressive strength is sufficient enough to create seismic shocks when touching the ground as well as destroy any object in his way. He has shown to physically overpower any opponent that comes in his way such as the aforementioned, Cargo, SpiderBear and go up against Celestial the Pharaoh (PowerForm). Super Durability: Sphinx is also highly durable and is able to resist almost every attack, only the strongest of attacks can hurt him. He has endured the combined attacks from Telics and DiamondLord as well as attacks from DocGod. Any attack that came into contact with any part of his body, barely damaged him. He never showed any kind of problem or flinching with any kind of attack. Enhanced Balance: Sphinx has both extremely well developed sense of balance. He is able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. Enhanced Jump: Sphinx can jump incredible distances and land safely because of his feline features. His legs are very strong and he will not get any damaged should he miss land. His jumping ability combined with his strength and size allows him to destroy and damage any opponent immensely when landing. Enhanced Roaring: Sphinx can shout really loud and blow away objects or break objects with vibrations. He is able to emit a roar strong enough around his enemies to damage their sense of hearing. His roar can also cause fear and paralysis in his enemies with a threatening roar. In a battle, he can Screech his opponents to lower their guards and defenses. Tackling: Given his big size, Sphinx can tackle his opponents with incredible force, without using a move. His tackle is strong enough to break walls and destroy buildings. Enhanced Bite: Sphinx has very sharp and strong teeth. They are strong enough to hurt and sustain DocGod with a very easy grip. His bite was also strong enough to easily break Cobra into two pieces. Claw Retraction: Sphinx also has strong and powerful claws that can cut through almost anything. His claws have also been shown to knock away otherwise powerful attacks and can also withstand various other attacks. Energy Horn Blasts: Sphinx is also capable of firing single jasmine colored energy blasts from between his horns. These blasts can easily break through any concrete material and damage the most durable of opponents. No one has been seen enduring these blasts. Laser Beams Emission: Sphinx is also capable of firing continues jasmine colored laser beams from his eyes. Though less powerful the the horn blasts, his laser beams are powerful enough to quickly damage multiple opponents at once. Guardianship: Sphinx duty is guarding the Golden Sword of Amset Ra's. He has been given the responsibility to defend, protect and, if needed, avenge the focus of the Golden Sword. To do this, he gains enhanced physical and mental capabilities as long as the Sword is where it belongs. Power Form: When Sphinx becomes Amset's Power Form using immense amounts of magical energy, Amset is in control and his powers are immensely high increased. Signature Moves Sphinx's signature moves are: *'Giza-Blast': Sphinx's eyes glow jasmine and he generates a jasmine colored ball in front of his mouth and he fires a big jasmine colored blast from it to the opponent, creating a big explosion on impact. It can not be used continuously. *'Giga Paw': One of Sphinx's paws glows jasmine and he punches or scratches his opponent with full force, flinching it also sometimes. When the attack hits the target, there will be sustaining damage for some time. Weaknesses/Resistances Large Bulk/Non Flying: Sphinx is very slow, cannot fly and has low agility because of his enormous size. Blind Spot: Sphinx can be attacked on his back, because that's his blind spot due too his eye placement. Reflection: Sphinx's energy beams can be reflected and are able to hurt him. Trivia *Sphinx is one of very few to fight head on with DocGod (PowerForm) and hold his own against him. *Sphinx is the only villain character that has killed another villain character on purpose. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Super Strength PowerForms Category:Power Forms Category:Guardians Category:Non-Flight PowerForms Category:PowerForm Villains Category:Large PowerForms Category:Animal Based PowerForms